1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to establishing a trusting environment for sharing data between mutually mistrusting entities.
2. Background Art
In a collaborative grid computing environment, entities desire to electronically share data with each other. One example of such an environment is a research environment where at least two entities desire to share electronic data collected on a research matter. Preferably, this is done so that each entity can leverage off of the research of the other entity without having to perform the research themselves.
In the past, the data of each research entity was made known to the other entity so that a data comparison may be made and data shared. The problem with this approach is that the other entity may not be trustworthy in the sense that it may seek only to determine the data of the other entity without divulging its own data.
Accordingly, a need exists to establish a trusting environment for the entities to share their data.